Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to safety devices, and more particularly to a device for locking a firearm to prevent its discharge.
Many individuals lawfully possess a firearm for reasons such as home protection, collecting, and sport. While firearms can be used safely by trained personnel, they can become dangerous and life-threatening when handled by those not trained or experienced in firearm operation. Realizing this, several states have mandated that all lawfully possessed firearms must be stored in a locked state via a locking device that prevents their use.
In response, many types of locking devices have been developed, all of which can be categorized as either external or internal, and all of which are problematic for various reasons.
External firearm locking devices are devices that, when in a locked state, are entirely or substantially visible when viewing the exterior of a firearm. The presence of external locking devices, such as the rifle lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,252 to Ray and the trigger lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,811 to Sansom, renders the locked firearm aesthetically unappealing, which is unacceptable for collectors who display their firearms. Moreover, their presence also hampers or entirely prevents the locked firearm from being stored in a fitted protective sleeve, holder or case. That, in turn, expedites the tarnishing or decay of the firearm, which also is unacceptable for collectors.
Internal firearm locking devices are devices that, when in a locked state, are entirely or substantially invisible when viewing the exterior of a firearm. Many internal locking devices consist of several separate, structurally-complex parts, making them cost prohibitive to manufacture and/or to sell. Moreover, this structural complexity can potentially inhibit or prevent a firearm owner from being able to safely and assuredly lock the firearm, and/or to quickly unlock the firearm. Examples of these types of structurally complex firearm locking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,211 to Hepp, 5,054,223 to Lee, and 5,890,310 to Bogstrom.
Other types of internal firearm locking devices are problematic in that they are too easily unlockable from their locked state, even by small children. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,403 to Lurz, Jr. et al. That device is engaged and disengaged via a screw head that protrudes from the barrel of the firearm. Such an arrangement allows for all-too-simple disengagement of the protruding screw head to unlock the device.
Yet another type of internal locking device disables a firearm from firing through the loading of a dummy cartridge in the firearm""s barrel. Two examples of this type of locking device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,344 to Ross, and 6,041,536 to Samuels et al. This type of locking device is usually loaded into the back end of the firearm barrel and then locked from the front end of the barrel, making the loading and locking process complex and time consuming.
Also problematic is the fact that many firearm locking devices, especially internal locking devices, are designed such that they may only lock one specific type of firearm, thus making their widespread manufacture cost prohibitive.
Therefore, a need exists for a firearm locking device that may be used on-different types of firearms, which may be quickly, easily and assuredly locked into place, yet also quickly and easily unlocked by its designated user(s), and which, when in a locked state, does not render a firearm aesthetically unappealing.
These needs, and others, are met by the present invention, which provides a firearm locking device. In one aspect of the invention, the firearm locking device is an elongate body with an open proximal end and a distal end. At least one slot extends from the proximal end toward the distal end to define a proximal slotted area and a distal unslotted area of the body. In a first, unlocked state, the body is substantially cylindrical, with a shape and diameter that enable it to be insertable into the barrel and chamber of a firearm. The device also includes a locking element that has a proximal end and a distal end and that is at least partially insertable into the proximal end of the elongate body and matable therewith. Once the locking element is inserted into the body, predetermined manipulation thereof is effective to mate the locking element with the body and to increase the diameter of the proximal slotted area of the body. This selective increase in the diameter of the body causes the proximal slotted area of the device to be press fit or friction fit against the barrel of the firearm, thus locking the device in place and preventing discharge of the firearm. Preferably, the body is able to be disposed within the barrel in a sub-flush condition.
In another aspect of the present invention, the elongate body of the firearm locking device includes at least three segments. The first, proximal segment has an open proximal end, an open distal end and a first bore extending longitudinally therethrough. The second, intermediate segment is located distal to the first segment and has an open proximal end, an open distal end and a second bore extending longitudinally therethrough. The first and second bores are substantially aligned about a longitudinal axis of the device while the device is in an unlocked state. The elongate body, in the embodiment, also includes a third segment that is located distal to the first and second segments, and that has an open proximal end. A locking element is insertable into the proximal end of the first segment such that the locking element extends through the first and second bores, and at least partially into the proximal end of the third element. Following insertion of the locking element, predetermined manipulation thereof is effective to misalign the first bore and the second bore. This manipulation also causes the second, intermediate segment of the body to be displaced out of alignment with the first and third segments and to be press fit or friction fit against the barrel of the firearm, thus locking the device in place and preventing discharge of the firearm.
In both embodiments of the present invention, the device generally further includes an insert, positioned within the distal, unslotted area of the body, through which the locking element is threaded in order to provide further assurance that the device is locked in place.